Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, has been well-known as an apparatus for printing an image on a sheet (paper). As an example of such an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus that starts printing when a user selects a previously-registered print job to instruct printing has been well-known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-251279). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-251279 discusses, as a method of selecting print jobs, a method in which the print jobs are manually selected from a print job list by a user one by one, and a method in which the print jobs are collectively selected by “all selection button”.
A use case where print jobs are newly registered in a printer in which print jobs are previously registered, and the newly-registered print jobs (hereinafter, referred to as newly-arrived jobs) are printed, is assumed. In a case where the image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-251279 is used in the above-described use case, the user selects the newly-arrived jobs through manual selection or selection by the “all selection button”. In the case where the newly-arrived jobs are selected manually, finding the newly-arrived jobs from a list of a plurality of print jobs is required. In the case where the newly-arrived jobs are selected by the “all selection button”, print jobs other than the newly-arrived jobs are also collectively selected and unnecessarily printed. Alternatively, when the selection can be manually cancelled one by one, a finding out jobs to be deselected from the plurality of all selected print jobs is required.
Under such circumstances, what is needed is an image forming apparatus that provides excellent usability in facilitating selection of newly-arrived jobs.